


Moments Like These

by Playinghooky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, F/F, Ficbit, Fluff, Humanstuck, rosemary, sort of sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playinghooky/pseuds/Playinghooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sort of stand-alone sequel to Fuck You, Serket in which Rose and Kanaya do fluffy things and Rose recounts their first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Because I made a Rosemary mention in my last fic and then it became canon. You don't necessarily need to read Fuck You, Serket to know what's going on, it's all pretty much explained, but if you want some less fluff and more hatesex then you will like that fic better.

Your cell rings, bringing you slowly out of the fog of sleep. In your arms your girlfriend stirs, murmuring for you to hit the snooze. With a smile and a kiss to the back of her neck, you roll out of bed, picking up a long t-shirt from the floor and pulling it on. Your girlfriend groans, you still haven't answered the phone so it continues to ring, and she pulls a pillow over her head. Her accent is thick when she's sleepy, and muffled as she is by the pillow, you can’t make out what she is saying now. Probably something along the lines of ‘I’m trying to sleep’

You step out of your room, phone in hand. Across the hall your roommate’s door is open and appears to have remained untouched since yesterday. With a devious smirk you answer your phone, your roommate’s voice comes across the line. “Took your sweet time, Lalonde.”

“Pardon my slow response time,” you sound only amused, “I was roused from a deep slumber. We have been enjoying your time away.” You add and Terezi snaps something like ‘yeah I bet you have’ while you hear the distant sounds of another person in the background. “It sounds as if you have been enjoying your time away too.”

“If by enjoy you mean being so infuriated at your roommate and her meddlesome girlfriend for setting you up with your old high school nemesis, then yes.” You can’t resist chuckling, although you had no idea Kanaya’s friend had been Pyrope’s arch rival or whathaveyou, “Yes, thank you Lalonde, that is exactly what I needed to get myself back into the dating scene.”

Ignoring her comment, you lean against the wall, glancing into her still empty room, “It seems to me that you still have not returned to our apartment,” you point out, and she scoffs, “you can’t have had a terrible time if you are still out with Miss Serket.” Terezi says that she will tell you exactly all about her time when she gets home, ‘but Vriska is making breakfast and I have to go tell her that I hate my eggs without ketchup’. With that assurance you say you are looking forward to the play by play, surely it will make for nice psychology term paper. With her customary goodbye (Smell you later), you close your phone.

You take this moment to stretch your arms above your head, it really is quieter in the apartment without your roommate here, she is usually up and about by now, even though it’s a saturday, and you have reason to believe she bumps into things around your place just to make the noise for you. You run a hand through your messy morning hair, peeking back into your room where your girlfriend is still curled up in bed.

Padding softly across the room you sit lightly on the bed. Kanaya has since removed the pillow from over her head and now has it hugged to her chest. You smile and brush her dark hair from her olive face. Your hands always look so pale on her skin, it’s so startling a contrast it’s almost distracting, but you tend to think it’s a complementary contrast. At your touch she lazily opens an eye and looks at you, her mouth pulling into a bemused expression.

“That was Pyrope,” you say in answer to her unspoken question, tucking her hair behind her ear, your fingers now content to play lightly along her neck.

Kanaya beams, sitting up, “Oh, did she have a good time, did she say? I assume since she called you that she still has not returned home.” You shoosh her, explaining that it’s hard to say if she had a good time or not.

“You know how contrary Terezi likes to be, darling.” is all you offer by way of explanation and your girlfriend agrees with a huff, laying back down with her head in your lap. You are content to sit in silence, brushing your fingers slowly through Kanaya’s hair, both of you lost in your own thoughts before your snag on something your roommate mentioned in her call. “How did you manage to meet someone from Terezi’s high school?”

Her brow furrows at the question and she looks up at you in confusion, “I was not aware that Vriska went to school with Terezi, she has been my best friend since I can remember.” You must look puzzled, because it prompts Kanaya into ever further explanation, “When I was thirteen, my family moved out of town because of my mother’s job as a nurse. Vriska and I kept in touch through a chat client. She never once mentioned knowing your roommate, or anything much about her high school life, come to think of it.

“We only reconnected when I was back in town for college, and we don’t even really spend much time together really, I just wanted to help Terezi out. She seems like she needs someone-” Before she can get too far into her rambling spree you press a finger to her lips, saying it’s alright you just wondered about the strange connection. Kanaya grins sheepishly at you under your finger, wordlessly apologizing for the babble with a kiss to said digit.

You bring the blessed finger back to your own lips. It is a saturday morning, so the college apartments are more silent than death right now, but even if it was roaring with life you’re sure that you would be able to hear nothing but this moment. And every other moment you share with Kanaya where neither of you speaks unless it is with your eyes, your movements, your touches. 

As if she can’t bear the thought of kissing you through your finger as a middleman, your olive-skinned girlfriend leans upward, tugging your hand out of the way with her own. You tangle your fingers together and meet her lips. As often as moments like these happen, each time they do it feels new and exhilarating, and this time is no exception. It is not an intense or lusty kiss but soft, sweet, and filled with the shyness of the first time Kanaya kissed you. As your thoughts wander into the memory of your first kiss you can’t help but giggle against your girlfriend’s lips. She pulls away to look at you with amusement again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize your lips were ticklish this whole time.” she says it so sincerely, but that twitch at the corner of her mouth where it’s pulling into a smile cues you in. God you love her so much.

“I was thinking about our first kiss,” you admit and Kanaya sweetly asks you how that went again. You’re happy to oblige. “I think it went something like I had been meeting you in the hallways every thursday night on my way home from study group.” You begin, pretending you don’t remember exactly how many weeks (five) you had run into the attractive lebanese-american woman in your hall. “I stopped to make conversation a few times because I thought you would be a wonderful person to get to know,” you remember Kanaya for her charming smile and endearing affected accent, oh sure she was always brilliantly dressed, never without a well put-together outfit on, “one day my study group went out for drinks and I had perhaps one too many. As I made my way up the stairs of the complex I had the hazy thought that perhaps you wouldn’t be there as it was late.”

“Oh but I remember, I was there,”

“Shh, baby, I’m getting to that part of the story, if you’ll be patient.” your girlfriend makes an impatient huff, but resumes listening to you recount the memory, “Yes you were there, in fact you opened the door at the top of the stairs and looked down at me, struggling to get up the stairs and grasping onto the railing like as if it were my only life support. I remember gazing up at you and the fluorescent lighting making a halo around your head-”

“You are being ridiculous, Rose, please tell the story correctly.” Kanaya interrupts you again and you explain again that you were hopelessly drunk and probably could have imagined she had wings and a harp as well.

“As I was saying I looked up at you and was just so amazed that you had seemingly waited for me that I marched- or rather stumbled- up the rest of the stairs, flung my arms around your neck and while muttering something nonsensical I kissed you. The end.”

“You forgot the part where you swooned and fell down the stairs and then I had to drive you to the hospital to get you checked for concussions.”

“Well I don’t exactly remember that part,” you tease, and Kanaya pulls you back down into another kiss. No, you wouldn’t trade moments like these even if it meant not having to miss those few days of school recovering from your concussion. With a bang you hear the door open and you know Terezi must be home. But you can’t really bring yourself to care because your girlfriend is looking at you with those eyes and you are happy to oblige.


End file.
